An electronic shelf label displays, for example, a price of a commodity. The electronic shelf label is disposed on a commodity shelf where the commodities are arranged and displays the price of the nearby commodity. The content and display position of the electronic shelf label are controlled by a display control device connected to the electronic shelf label.
The display control device controls the content and the display position of the electronic shelf label according to an operator's input. However, the display control device has a problem in that there is a possibility that a display error may occur due to the operator's input error.